


Paper birds

by mee4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birds, Bottom Draco, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut, Sneaking Around, Spells & Enchantments, Top Harry Potter, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“See me in the abandoned classroom on the second floor after class.”<br/>Harry dared glancing towards Draco in the seat to the right of them and the blonde boy gave him a smug smile. A knowing smile. One eyebrow raised, not in question, but in a challenge. </p><p>Or the one where Harry and Draco are sneaking around and passing notes inside of paper birds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper birds

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [Lovi](http://evilqueenofslytherin.tumblr.com/):  
> "Draco and Harry sneaking around."
> 
> I highly appreciate feedback and you are also more than welcome to point out spelling or grammatical errors since English isn't my first language.

_“See me in the abandoned classroom on the second floor after class.”_

Harry stared a second at the note before hiding it from view of Ron, who tugged his sleeve and demanded to know what was written on it. 

“Just a stupid drawing,” Harry said and smiled weakly at his friend. Ron rolled his eyes. 

“Typical Malfoy.” The small piece of paper had flown down into Harry’s lap in the shape of a swan and it had been quite a beautiful spell. Draco had improved. Ron slouched in the seat beside Harry and Harry dared glancing towards Draco in the seat to the right of them and the blonde boy gave him a smug smile. A knowing smile. One eyebrow raised, not in question, but in a challenge. Harry bit his lower lip. He knew he could just ignore it, leave for the common room at the end of the Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson and not think about the other boy. He also knew he couldn't ignore it.

  


Ever since this thing with Malfoy had started, Harry hadn't been able to keep himself from making it happen again and again. They met in secret. It might have ringed some warning bells to Harry in the start, but as they kept it going, it was all for the best. None of his friends were anywhere near Draco supportive on a regular basis, if they thought Draco was taking advantage of him they'd think even less of him. He was nowhere near ready to tell them that _he_ had been the one to start things in the beginning. Draco needed to keep up his reputation too, Harry thought and chuckled, because he couldn’t be seen with the loser Potter now, could he? And now here they were. Sneaking heated make out session in between class and dinner, exchanging quick hand jobs in the boys bathroom on the sixth floor, rubbing of on each other whenever they got the chance. 

It had been a mostly physical thing from the beginning. That was the reason Harry had been surprised the night they'd been able to enter one of the astronomy towers. Draco had made sure there was no way for them to get caught, Harry highly suspected he'd worked some not very legal magic on Filch and Mrs Norris but decided not to dwell in it, and it had been a beautiful starry night when they entered the room. The glass ceiling had been almost as invisible as the roof in the Great Hall. Harry had stood there, just looking at it all and barley noticing when Draco sat down on the cushioned floor. 

“Pretty, huh?” He'd said and Harry had looked at him, wondering silently if this wasn't just a normal hook up, maybe this was even a… _date_? He didn't ask out loud, just sat down next to Draco and kissed him sweetly. It had made Draco’s ears tinge of pink. It had been the first time they'd done it for real, that night. Harry being stunned when Draco wanted Harry to be on top but Harry absolutely didn't complain. They'd laid on the mattress afterwards, sex dazed, naked and looking at the stars. Harry had tickled Draco’s side and Draco had just grabbed his hand. Hadn't let go. Harry had been almost certain at that point that it was in fact a date.

  


But things hadn't really changed after that. They still hooked up, they still were a secret, they didn't really talk about it. There was these little notes that they sent each other. Small papers they hexed into tiny birds and usually wrote vague messages on. 

_“Bathroom. Six at six.”_

_“Class three. Eight.”_

_“East tower, now.”_

The message Draco had sent him now was one of the longest so far. It held too much information for what they usually wanted to write, since someone else might see it. He wondered why Draco took the chance this time. It had also been the most complex creature Malfoy had ever sent, humming birds were more common or crows. Harry had managed to make an eagle once but it'd been more of luck than of skill. A swan seemed to bear more meaning. Harry thought he just read to much into the whole thing. It was just sex, he told himself. At least to Draco. 

  


It had all started when Malfoy had caught Harry starring at him one day at dinner. He’d found himself starring at Malfoy more than once, realising that it had more to do with the fact that Malfoy had an extremely pretty face, rather than he wanted to put a fist through it. He tried not thinking about it. Much. At that specific time though, it had been just Harry starring into space, the space unfortunately occupied by one Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had made some highly inappropriate remark about Harry _wanting a piece of this?_ And grabbed his own crotch. Harry had rolled his eyes, decidedly not blushed and scribbled a note. He'd just done it without really thinking and sent it away with a flick of his wand. He'd left the Great Hall right after that, feeling his heart start to race and his brain stop working. 

_“Trophy room, eight o’clock tonight. If you dare.”_

  


The lesson was wrapping up. Harry needed to decide whether or not to see Malfoy, like ten minutes ago he should've decided. He realised when he stepped into the empty classroom a couple of minutes later that he'd already decided on yes when he got the note. He always decided on yes. He always found himself writing notes that Draco undoubtedly would answer the same thing to too. 

“What's with the long note?” He asked as soon as Draco stepped through the door, dusting his robes off and checking to see that nobody followed him. He grinned towards Harry when Harry pointed out that _someone could’ve seen it._

“Oh, common Potter, nobody saw it. Just get over here.” Harry hesitantly stepped forward. 

“No, Malfoy, you can’t just write stuff like that. You know that.” He’d stopped. Searching Draco’s face to… find something to understand Draco’s sudden change in note-passing. He didn’t find shit. Malfoy had always had a knack for being able to hide true intentions behind layers of carefully applied masks. 

  


He'd gone to the Trophy Room. He'd tried walking away about fourteen times before eight but when Draco’s slow feet echoed over the tiles, there was just no way he could slip away. He hadn’t actually thought Malfoy would show. Now when he did, there were a lot of things going through Harry’s mind and even more things happening to his body. He felt excited. Scared. Was Draco there to make fun of him? He was sweating. Did Malfoy understand what Harry had implied? His heart rate was through the roof. When he looked at Draco, Draco just looked slightly confused, as if he hadn’t expected to be not alone, either. 

“What's this about, Potter?” Draco asked lazily. Harry could feel himself answering before he could stop himself. 

“It's like you said.” He wasn’t sure it made any sense. Wasn’t sure if he’d only sounded like he was joking, he wanted it to be a joke, but heavens sake, he was so not joking. 

“About what?” Draco fixed him with a glare through squinted eyes before he huffed a laugh. “You want a piece of me?” Harry just wished he could make Draco’s fucking face go away. Make all of him leave to be honest, this was such a freaking bad idea. This was his worst idea so far, and that was saying something. 

“Mhm.” Harry didn’t dare look at Malfoy then. 

“Sod off,” Draco scoffed. He could hear Malfoy moving around a little, restless on his feet. He looked up to see Draco staring him down, looking on the edge of disgusted. Harry’s heart dropped. Why had he sent that note? Why was he even here? Why must he fuck things up so extraordinary bad? Why would he give Malfoy this sort of ammunition against him? Why-

“Are you for real Potter? Are you disturbed or something? Well of course you are, but really.” Draco had come closer, like he needed to see for himself that it _really_ was Harry that stood there and spewed out these stupid things. He was only a few yards away when he stopped. 

“Are you for real Potter?” He asked again. Voice sounding somewhat like he actually wanted an answer and it hadn’t just been a rhetorical question. Harry had swallowed. Made himself look into Draco’s grey eyes and nod. It was even more unintelligent now when there was no way he could get out of this situation without making a complete fool of himself. But he figured, if he was going to go for it, he was going to go big because he already was home. There was nothing stopping him at the moment, except for Malfoy and so Harry didn’t stop. Didn’t stop to think. Didn’t stop in front of Malfoy when he approached. Didn’t stop kissing him because Malfoy didn’t make him stop. Didn’t stop kissing him. Never wanted to stop. 

  


“Are we going to talk about a note the whole time or are we…? ‘Cause I could leave, ” Draco said, pointing a thumb over his shoulder. Harry sighed. There were few times Draco wanted to talk, fewer times he wanted to talk about something that was of actual importance. So Harry just saw himself defeated and let Malfoy kiss his lips red and sore. Draco started sending the same kind of long notes, repeatedly and never went back to their original ones. The birds got more and more beautiful, slightly more complex every time. Harry almost had a heart attack when a freaking parchment _peacock_ , five centimetres big, landed on his hand one night. He was in the Gryffindor common room and Harry couldn’t believe that Draco had been able to get the bird to fly that far, find him and when the note said: _Please come to the east tower tonight at eleven?_ Harry was almost scared that someone had possessed his _lover_ , or whatever, and made him do all of this. The tower in mention was the one they’d had their non-date in. It made him even more jumpy. 

  


“Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if anyone would see a note.” They lay clothless and sprawled across the cushioned floor once more. Not really cuddling, but not really not cuddling either. Harry had a hard time separating things from others, _dating_ and _fucking_ two of them. But Draco always could see things for what they were and even if Harry at times wasn’t so sure what was going on, _they_ were definitely not something the public should know about. 

“What are you talking about?”

“No, nothing,” Draco said quickly, like what he’d said before hadn’t been supposed to have slipped out. Harry rolled over on his stomach and tried catching Malfoy’s gaze. It just wandered over the black clouds outside of the ceiling. 

“Do you want people to know... ” Harry didn’t know how to continue. _About us? That we’re sleeping together? About whatever this is? That you let me fuck you?_

“About things?” He settled on. 

“I don’t even know about _things_ ,” Draco said, muttered almost. Harry wanted to tell him _that’s because there are no things. That’s because you don’t let_ things _become things. That’s because-_ and he stopped himself because when he thought about it… There hadn’t really been a single time he’d actually asked Draco what he wanted this to be. Draco had been in on the ride, made sure they’d done things he wanted to do and asked for meetings. But Harry had never asked what he wanted for them. Maybe it was only because he didn’t think Draco actually wanted anything else, more, _something_. Draco was playing Harry’s game. He did it so well that Harry hadn’t even realised he himself made the rules. 

  


Harry had just sent Malfoy that first note in a spell that only made it land next to Malfoy’s seat, nothing fancy with it, no folding except for the one time he’d folded it himself. The first piece he got back was a flying little bird, looking quite sheepish and almost like a cartoon drawing. Harry hadn’t reflected much until the next one. Then, he’d asked Hermione to show him how to make a spell like that, because he didn’t want to send stupid pieces of paper if Draco was going to send him cute lil birds. The fact that Draco Malfoy sent him _cute lil birds_ went totally above his head. 

  


“You want to… be with me?” Harry asked with his mouth dry and throat tight. He wasn’t so sure he’d understood this conversation right, and he had had most of it inside his own head, so he was genuinely surprised when Draco looked at him like he was kidding. 

“I sent you paper birds,” Draco said slowly, dragging out every single word. “Really complicated ones. I kinda thought it was obvious. You just don’t want to be with me, I get it.” 

“But you hate me,” Harry said weakly.

“Harry, we've been sleeping together for months.” Harry got the overwhelming feeling of _want_. He wanted Draco again, right now, this instant. He didn’t know how to articulate it, so he just moved so his body was draped around Draco’s again, kissed him feverishly and when Draco kissed him back with just as much intensity he felt like he could pass out. Pressing his hard-on to Draco’s thigh, he whispered _please_. Despite that, he got surprised when Draco grabbed him and rolled them over, seating himself over Harry who was on his back. He pushed Harry back inside himself in one, slow motion as he sat back on his heels. A low moan filled the room, Harry not even sure if it was him or Draco, maybe it was both. Draco put a hand on Harry’s chest and then held his gaze, steady and firm as he started moving. There was literally nothing else Harry could do but meet Draco with hungry thrusts and stare back. Draco gave him a small smile when Harry’s breathing started to hitch and it made him blurt:

“I want to be with you, too.” It fucked up Draco’s rhythm. It made him loose his composed face, mouth hanging slightly open. It made him put a hand around himself and come in just a few strokes, just a few more down pushes on Harry’s cock. Harry felt the air go out of him and the orgasm build through him, came when Draco rolled his head back with a grin he couldn’t hold to himself. They scrambled into a mess of legs and arms and cum and Harry held onto Draco like he’d never done before. 

“This is disgusting,” Draco complained. 

“You’re disgusting,” Harry said and Draco snorted. He caught Draco’s eye and both smiled. 

  


It was going to be harder than they might have liked. There was just so much rivalry between them, between their friends and it wouldn’t be an easy thing. But they would have each other through it all. They’d be together. There would be kissing and screwing and talking and loving. There would be pretty little birds. Everyone would probably want to stop them, but Harry knew there would be no one able to. This was happening and Harry couldn’t think of anything that he wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic will be available soon.
> 
> Like my stuff? [Buy me a coffee!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/mee4ever)


End file.
